


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Lots of kissing, One Shot, marie has top energy, post part 2, zelda is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Based on this prompt:“You had an assigned seat next to them at a wedding for a mutual friend.”Or the one where Zelda and Marie both go to a wedding without a plus one and their mutual friend sets them up.Y’all can probably guess what happens next ;)
Relationships: Mambo Marie/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading my fic! 
> 
> Story title is from “Put Your Head On My Shoulder” by Paul Anka and this song is also used in the story. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Going to a wedding without a plus one, seemed simply embarrassing to Zelda. Having no one you know to talk to and having to approach strangers in order to have some kind of social contact, just wasn’t a good way to start an evening.  
Yet she found herself going alone anyway.  
Taking anyone of her family with her seemed even more pathetic than going alone. With Hilda coming along, or worse, her niece or nephew, she would only ashame herself further.

So Zelda entered the hall alone. Everywhere around her were groups of people chatting away and drinking champagne. Some were already seated around the small, round tables. Chandeliers lit the room and soft music played in the background.

Zelda looked around for a moment, searching for a familiar face, when Joanna bounced up to her.

“Zee!” she shrieked, pulling Zelda in for a tight hugh.

Zelda flailed her arms for a second, before hesitantly returning the embrace. She had never been a hugging kind of person.

“Hello Jo.” she smiled kindly at her once they seperated. “You look absolutely stunning.” The other witch was wearing a beautiful black dress which was covered in lace. It had a low v-cut at the front and long sleeves. Joanna’s bright red hair, was neatly pinned into a bun on top of her head.

“Thank you!” Jo giggled happily as she twirled around to show off her dress.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the ceremony.” Zelda apologised. In fact she could’ve come if she wanted to, but she just didn’t want to. Having to attend the party by herself was worse enough already.

“That’s okay, Zee! You’re here now, that’s what’s most important. And you’re High Priestess, so I get it that you’re a little busy.”

Before Zelda had time to reply, Joanna continued: “Your table is by the bar over there. Normally you’d be seated with 3 other guests, but two of them cancelled so you and my friend have the table all to yourself.”

Mustering a smile, Zelda thanked her, “Marvelous.”

Zelda didn’t get the time to say anything else, before Joanna excused herself and toddled off to her other guests.

Guessing that she couldn’t do much else, Zelda made her way over to her assigned table.

The small, round table was decorated with a few candles, a white, satin tablecloth and some rose petals. Two shiny, silver plates were placed across from each other, along with silver cutlery that caught the dim light in a beautiful way. After draping her coat over her chair, Zelda decided that alcohol was the only thing that could make her survive the night. Silently praising Satan that Jo had given her a table near the bar, she made her way over to it and asked for a whisky. As she waited for her drink, a woman on her left caught her eyes. Though, she didn’t dare to turn her head, Zelda could feel the other witch’s stare burning through her.

Suddenly, Zelda could hear footsteps moving near her. She knew it was the other woman approaching, and she was about to turn around and face her, when her drink was served. Snatching it from the bartender’s hand, Zelda turned on her heel and went back to her table. She sat herself down and took a large gulp from her glass. As she let her gaze drift over the room, it felt as if all eyes were pointed towards her. Like everyone was wondering why a woman like her was coming alone to a wedding. She was probably just being paranoid, but it felt as if they were all judging her.

After downing the last bit of her whisky, a waiter passed her table, and she quickly scooped a glass of champagne from his tray. She was about to take a sip of her new glass, when the empty chair in front of her was pulled out from under the table, and a lady slipped into it.

It was the same witch who had been staring at her by the bar.

“Bonsoir, ma chérie.” the woman purred, looking Zelda up and down.

She had dark eyes, nearly black and radiant brown skin. Her curly hair was twisted up and wrapped in some sort of african headscarf that perfectly matched her long red dress.

Unknowingly, Zelda licked her lips at the sight of the witch in front of her.

When Zelda didn’t say anything, the other woman extended an arm and offered her a hand, “Je suis Mambo Marie LaFleur, et vous êtes?” After eyeing the hand for a moment, Zelda took it in her own and shook it.

“Zelda Spellman.” When she wanted to pull her hand back, Marie’s grip tightened and before Zelda had time to protest, she guided it to her face and pressed a chaste kiss to it.

“Enchanté.” After flicking her thumb over the back of her hand, Marie let go and Zelda was left slightly stunned. “So you are my blind date for tonight, eh?” Marie smiled at her, a thic french accent gracefully rolling off her tongue. Zelda’s legs shivered slightly as she thought of the woman’s tongue.

“Blind date? This is not a blind date.” Zelda frowned, but Marie only chuckled.

“Ma chérie, do you really think this is une coïncidence?” The petname flowed easily from her mouth and Zelda didn’t like to admit it, but she found it rather charming to hear.

What she said did make sense, though. Joanna really was the type of person do pull out a trick like that.

“Damn that girl.” Zelda cursed under her breath and Marie snorted.

“Tell me about it.” She took a sip of her drink and continued, “But I should thank her.”

Raising her eyebrows once more, Zelda asked, “For what?”

“Why, for setting me up with you if course. She could have given me a stinky old man.”

Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement, “Still, it would have been nice if she had informed me about her plan, before executing it.”

Marie shrugged, “I quite like surprises. They’re never boring, but always fun.”

“I think you and I have a different definition of the word ‘fun’.” she sipped her champagne, before tilting her head a little, “But I guess this is better than sitting here by myself.”

Marie smiled at her, before adding a small wink and Zelda could feel a faint blush creep on her ivory cheeks. “I am going to get some dinner, shall I bring you something as well?”

She shook her head, “No thank you. Alcohol hits harder on an empty stomach.” In fact, Zelda was quite hungry and the buffet had smelled rather amazing when she had passed it, but she wasn’t about to accept Marie’s offer.

“Aahh...” Marie grinned at her, “You’re hoping the alcohol will help you get through the evening. Je comprends.”

With that, she stood up from her seat and ambled away. Zelda got a really good view of Marie’s bottom, and dear Satan... The woman had curves.

She quickly crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together.  
Again, Zelda snatched a glass from an unexpecting waiter’s tray and downed the drink in one go. This time it was white wine. She actually preferred red wine, but at this point, anything that would get her drunk would suffice. The quicker, the better.

Too soon, the black godess returned, carrying two plates of food. She sat one in front of Zelda, who crinkled her nose at it.

“Don’t act like you do not want it.” She lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, and Zelda looked down under Marie’s knowing gazed.

Marie then rounded the table and sat down in her own seat once more.  
“Bonne appétit, ma belle.” she smiled, before digging into her food.

Zelda internally cursed that infernal woman for bringing her the exact same food she would have picked for herself if she had gotten the chance. Not that she would admit that, though.

For a few minutes both of them ate in a comfortable silence, until Marie broke it.  
“So what do you do for a living?”

After swallowing her mouthfull of food, she answered: “I run a mortuary with my family and I am directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts.”

“So you are a busy woman then? I heard the Academy of Unseen Arts has students from all around the globe.”

And nearly all of them were dead, poisoned by her ex, Faustus Blackwood, but she didn’t mention that particular part.

“It can be challenging, yes.” she replied instead, “What about you?” Zelda asked, trying to switch the topic to Mambo’s life instead of her own.

“I am a voodoo priestess and own a small shop in New Orleans.”

Zelda nearly gasped, “Voodoo?”

Marie gave her a questioning look.

“So you’re a catholic?” Marie nodded her head and Zelda lowered her voice, “And you’re aware that you’re surrounded by satanists right now?”

Again, she nodded her head, seeming entirely unbothered by that fact, “We might have faith in different gods, but we are all witches, n’est-ce pas?”

Zelda narrowed her eyes a little, before throwing her a single nod. She stuffed her mouth with food and looked anywhere but at but at the voodoo priestess, but Marie kept on glaring at her, as if she was trying to read her mind.

“Chérie, are you afraid of me?” she asked suddenly.

“Pas du tout!” Zelda snapped, for some reason slipping into French.

Marie smiled at her, clearly feeling slightly smug because of the effect she knew she had on Zelda, “Perhapse, if you knew me better I would not be quite so... fearsome.” she jiggled her eyebrows and took another bite of her food.

“Who says I want to get to know you?”

Biting her lower lip, Marie grinned, “Oh but you do, mon coeur.”

Internally smacking herself for being so obvious, Zelda got up from her chair and walked to the bar, ignoring how she could feel Marie’s eyes burning on her hips as she went.

After ordering three whiskies, Zelda returned to their table. She placed one in front of Mambo, and kept the other two for herself. Marie nodded her head in thanks and Zelda noticed that in the time she had been gone, Marie had finished her plate. That’s why Zelda pushed her own aside. She didn’t like being the only one to eat. Both witches sipped their whisky quietly, Marie’s eyes trying to make contact with Zelda’s, but Zelda refusing to meet them and looking at the tables next to them. Marie’s gaze was boring holes through her soul and with every second it was becoming harder to ignore her.

“Zelda?” Marie tried to get her attention, her voice soft and patient. It was something she wasn’t quite used to. She had certainly never heard her ex-husband talk to her in that way.

So Zelda finally dared to look up, and she was met my two kind eyes. They looked somewhat concerned. That was an expression that she had rarely seen on anyone’s face, except for her sister’s. Hilda was always worried about everyone and everything, but the way Marie looked at her was different. It was as if she knew Zelda had been through a rough time and she wanted to help in some way, but she just didn’t know how.

“Are you alright?” Marie wondered sincerely, but before Zelda had time to respond, music started playing and the bride and groom made their way onto the dancefloor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Zelda turned her attention to the couple, who were dancing slowly in the middle of the dancefloor. It was their first dance as husband and wife.

When the song ended and a more uptempo one started to play, more guests started gathering around the pair and all started dancing and laughing. Zelda watched them, well aware that Marie was still eyeing her intently. She reached for her last whisky, and empied the glass in one gulp. It burned her throat, but it felt good. Just when she was about to take out a cigarette, an all too familiar melody echoed through the room. It was slow and it always made wild fantasies pop into Zelda’s mind. There was something about it that she found so beautiful and soothing, yet so sexy and thrilling.  
It was one of her favorite songs.

Marie got up from her chair and offered Zelda a hand, “May I have this dance?”

She smiled down at her, and after hesitating for a moment, Zelda couldn’t do anything, but take her hand in her own and get up from her seat.

_“Put your head on my shoulder...”_

Once they were on the dancefloor, Marie pulled her close, and automatically, Zelda rested her head on Marie’s shoulder. It should have felt strange or foreign, but it didn’t. Not in the slightest. For some reason, it felt as if she was meant to be like that. Like she was meant to be in Marie’s arms and stay there forever. But maybe that was just the alcohol talking, she couldn’t be sure.

_“Hold me in your arms, baby_  
_Squeeze me oh-so-tight...”_

Marie took hold of one of Zelda’s hands and brought it to her lips for the second time that night, but this time, the kiss she pressed onto it wasn’t chaste. It was tender and sweet. Her other arm was wrapped around her waist, while Zelda’s arm was resting on Marie’s free shoulder.

_“Show me that you love me too...”_

They moved slowly, and Zelda felt Marie’s hips -that were pressed against her own- sway.

_“Put your lips next to mine, dear_  
_Won't you kiss me once, baby?”_

Zelda turned her head and looked up at Marie, who was already watching her with a small smile playing on her dark, red lips. Her eyes flickered down to those lips. They looked so tempting.  
Somehow, she still found the strenght to turn her head away again.

_“Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_  
_You and I will fall in love”_

But she couldn’t stop her arm from slipping down. Her hand started to wander off and finally settled on Marie’s perfect, round hip. A small gasp escaped Marie’s lips as Zelda’s hand gradually trailed down to her ass.

“Chérie...” Marie nearly moaned in Zelda’s ear, and that’s when she literally lost all selfcontrole she ever had.

_“Put your head on my shoulder_  
_Whisper in my ear, baby...”_

She turned her head once more, but this time, she gave in and captured Marie’s mouth with her own. Marie tasted like whisky, and something sweet. Something pure, something Zelda couldn’t quite name, but she liked it. She felt something go through her body, and there was just one word to describe it: infatuation.

_“Words I want to hear, baby_  
_Put your head on my shoulder...”_

Their lips moved softly against each other, and Marie’s hand also moved a bit lower down Zelda’s body. Marie was soft. So incredibly soft. It had been a long time since she had kissed anyone else than Faustus, but this felt so much better than any kiss she’d ever had. It wasn’t rough and needy, it was gentle and patient.

Zelda slipped her tongue into Marie’s mouth and a shiver rolled up her spine when Marie responded immediately. Letting go of Marie’s hand, Zelda wrapped it around the other witches neck and tried to get as close to her as possible.

Suddenly, Marie pulled back. A whine escaped from Zelda’s throat before she had time to think twice. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before she looked around and heard that the song was over, and “You Know You Make Me Wanna Shout” by Janis Joplin had started playing. Everyone was still dancing around them, and no one seemed to have attention for the two of them.

Zelda’s eyes turned a darker shade of green as she took Marie’s hand and pulled her away from the crowd. She yanked her into the restroom and into the first cubicle. As soon as she shut the door, Marie’s lips were on hers again. They were both discovering the others mouth and it felt so good. Marie never pushed her, she just waited for Zelda to start something, so she could finish it.

It felt as if Marie could sense that Zelda hadn’t been treated the right way. Maybe she felt it in the way Zelda always tried to make it rough, because she thought that was the way this was supposed to go. Full of lust and desire.

But Marie kept on slowing her down, just a tiny bit.

“I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, ma belle.” Marie sighed heavily, looking into Zelda’s eyes.

Zelda smiled and lowered her head, kissing her way down Marie’s neck. A low moan, coming from the dephts of Marie’s throat, filled the air and Zelda felt her legs shiver at the sound of it. Marie took Zelda’s face in her hands and stopped her.

Looking at her intently, she whispered breathlessly, “Let me take care of you, chérie.”

Zelda swallowed, too dumbstruck to properly react.

“Will you let me take care of you, Zelda?”

After she wordlessly nodded her head, Marie kneeled down in front of her, already dunking her head beneath the fabric of Zelda’s dress. It was then that Zelda realised something:

It hadn’t been a bad idea to come without a plus one after all.

***

Half an hour later, both witches emerged from the restroom. Zelda was sure she looked as thoroughly shagged on the outside, as she felt on the inside. Marie had assured her she looked beautiful and glowing, but Zelda didn’t believe her for a second. She most certainly looked like an utter mess. She certainly felt like one.

They went over to the bar in silence, and for some reason, Zelda slipped her hand into Marie’s, who gave it a little squeeze and smiled at her. Normally, Zelda would never seek that kind of intimacy from anyone, but now that she was around Marie, her body seemed to yearn for it. Maybe they were moving a little too fast, but Zelda knew that this was going to be a one night fling, so she decided she should enjoy every minute of it while she could. Though, her heart did squirm a little at the thought of never seeing this sensational woman ever again after the wedding.

After getting their drinks and finishing them, they went back to the dancefloor. Zelda’s legs were still shaking from certain activities that happened in the restroom, and the way Marie was pressing her body against her own, wasn’t helping in the slightest. The feeling of Marie’s curves beneath her fingertips, was enough to make Zelda’s knees go weak, and the sinfull glances Marie threw her made Zelda want to lur her back into a cubicle.  
This woman was driving her insane with so many different emotions and Zelda hated her for it. Zelda had never been afraid of one night stands, in fact, it were commitments that frightened her. But she couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Marie again. She wasn’t looking for a relationship, but someone to have her fun with every now and then did sound rather appealing. Especially if that someone would be Marie.

At the end of the night, they were sitting at their table. They had finished their desserts, and most guests were starting to leave. Zelda’s heart sunk a little when Marie got up from her chair and announced: “I must be going now. Thank you for an amazing night, Zelda Spellman.” She winked at her and slipped into her coat.

“Actually,” Zelda started after clearing her throat akwardly, “I was thinking, New Orleans is so far away from Greendale, and it’s so late. Wouldn’t it be better if you stayed here for the night?”

Marie snorted, “I doubt it any hotel would let me in at this hour.”

Biting her lip, Zelda suggested: “Well...you could stay with me. I mean- if you’d want that. And I could maybe show you around the town tomorrow?” She batted her lashes and added a small smile, trying to look innocent, though her intentions were far, far away from innocent.

Of course, Marie saw right through her facade, because she raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a very promising grin, “I would be honored.”

Yes, Zelda was very happy that she had come alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get corona virus kids. Wash ya hands and stay home :) 
> 
> If you’re bored, come say hi to me on Tumblr: immacryyowzah
> 
> Bye xxx
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Bonsoir, ma chérie: Good evening, my darling  
> Je suis Mambo Marie LaFleur, et vous êtes?: I am Mambo Marie LaFleur, and you are?  
> Enchanté: Nice to meet you  
> Une coïncidence: A coincidence  
> Je comprends: I understand  
> Bonne appétit: Enjoy  
> N’est-ce pas?: Right?  
> Pas du tout: Not at all


End file.
